1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment used in exercising breathing muscles, with the present invention being particularly directed towards the exercising of the intercostal and diaphragm muscle found in air breathing mammals, particularly humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,465 by Roy, July 1986, which is used for exercising breathing, however this device does this by creating a restrictive airflow, thus making a subject work harder while drawing air through it. Also there is currently a device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,595 which looks very much like the Non-Resistant Respiratory Exerciser as described herein, except that said prior art was designed and built expressly for pulmonary resuscitation, not pulmonary exercise.